Dauntless life
by DivergentDauntlessFour
Summary: Just a thought. Couple years, like 5, after initiation. Tris has 2 kids and the third on the way, Christina has 1 and a second on the way. New jobs, new family, new relations, and new deaths. Who is dead? How'd he die? I don't know, well I do read to find out. it's better than the summary I promise. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note- Sup? I lied. I'm doing another divergent fanfic then maybe a hunger games one. Still working it all out. Hope you like it.**

_Tris and Four have three children and Christina has two. What I would think would happen. No one but Al and Eric is dead. Eric's death will be explained and actually have benefits for the new Eaton's. _

Tris POV

I'm 8 and half months pregnant with my third child. Tobias and I are happily married as of last month. It's about 7 so I am putting Amanda and Kyle to bed. They are only 1 and a half so they go to sleep early. After I get them to bed there's a knock at the door, I make Tobias answer it coz' I don't want too. He tells the man thank you then turns around and tries his best not to smile.

"What?" I ask smiling suspiciously. He puts on his instructor four face.

"Eric was found dead in his apartment about a half hour ago" He says. Now I understand his instructor face. I don't know what I'm feeling. I feel sadness and joy at the same time. I make and odd sad smiley face and Tobias giggles.

"Max wants one of us to be a new leader" he says. "If you don't want to I will" he says. Awe he cares but no.

"No it's okay I will take the job. I guess it's better for the family too" I say. It will be better. I can still have part time jobs at the tattoo parlor.

"You sure?"

"Positive" I say. We laugh and put a movie in. It's called 'The Hunger Games'. It's a good movie. The main character Katniss Everdeen is a divergent from what I can see. The way she went out of her way at the end to help save the boy Peeta and the little girl Rue, says Abnegation. Her strategies say Erudite. The way she kills the Marvel guy, I think, shows she's Amity, peaceful and afraid if hurting people. Lastly, she's brave because she volunteered for her sister. She would be the ultimate divergent. I fall asleep on the couch soon after the movie is over.

-PAGE BREAK-

It is aptitude test day and I am due any day. Tobias says I'm not allowed to train initiates his year. I pout. I'm not allowed to do aptitude tests either. I understand why, I just want to do it. It's 9 AM and Tobias is in the control room, he had to work today. He had a pregnant Chris, tired will, and rowdy 1 year old around Amanda and Kyle's age named Luna over. Chris is on her second child and is also due any day now.

"Wiiill" Chris wines. "I want cake"

"Hon it's only 9 AM" Will replies.

"But I want caaake" She wines again.

"Fine" Will huff.

"Wiill" I wine. "I want dome too" I win. He huffs and walks out. Chris and I laugh really loud. That was funny. "Okay okay. Let's talk baby names" I say once we calm down.

"I think if mine's a boy Joseph and a girl Rosetta" Chris says.

"For me I think a boy would be Daniel and a girl… Delilah" I say. I like those names. Will comes back with no cake and Tobias. _Shit what have I got myself into_.

"Tris, Chris why do you guys want cake at 9 in the morning" I look at Chris and we have the same look on our face.

"We're pregnant" We say in unison. He face palms. He should've seen that coming.

"No cake until after 10" he says.

"But Fooouurr" We wine.

"No buts. No cake until 10." We moan. He leaves. Ugh now I really want cake. I lean over to Chris.

"Let's go for a walk" I whisper. She nods and we get up and start toward the door.

"And where are we going missies?" will asks.

"For a walk, we need exercise, stay here with the children we will be back soon" Chris says. Wow glad will's no candor and Chris needs to work on lying. We walk through the pit and over to like a snack bar in the middle of the pit. We get there and go to order some chocolate cake but someone touches my back. I turn around expecting Peter and find Tobias.

"No cake. I knew you would do this. Home now." He says. Yeah I'm not challenging that. We walk home and sit on the couch.

"Now I really _really_ want cake" I say. Emphasis on the second really. I look at the time. It's 9:58, yes! "Will its almost 10 can you go get us cake" I say. He gets up and walks out, and then Mandy comes out.

"Mommy mommy!" she says. She points to her face, then to Kyle. "Owie" she says.

"Kyle come here please" he comes over. "No hitting. Understand" he nods. "Now play nicely" and they're off to play again. I talk to Christina about random nothings and then Will comes in with cake. We eat or cake pretty much in one bite. We talk about more random nothings then Tobias comes in.

"Daddy!" the kids scream and run to him.

"Ready for lunch" he says. We all nod. Yeah I just had cake. Yeah I want lunch now. I carry Kyle and Tobias carried Mandy to the dining hall. While Christina carries Luna. We get there and I eat 2 burgers and so does Chris. Tobias eats a slice of pizza and Mandy eats pineapple and oranges, and Kyle eats pears. All they pretty much eat are vegetables and fruits. We sit with our normal friends and their kids now. Mar and Uri have a baby boy named Percy, Zeke and Shauna have a little girl named Piper, and Chris and Will have Luna. We all tell funny storied about what our kids have done. Four has to leave a little early to go back to work. He picks up Mandy and kissed her forehead, then the same to Kyle. (When you have kids you kiss them no matter what gender they are.) Then he kisses me on my head and pats my stomach. Everyone still gets a little shocked four has feelings, but I mean hey, the guy has kids and they change you. After lunch Chris Will Max and I, the new leaders, have a meeting so I leave Mandy and Kyle with Uri and Mar. I say goodbye and then walk with Chris and Will to the meeting. This is my first dauntless leader meeting. When we get there Max and the other leaders are already there. I see my father, Marcus, Jeanine, Caleb, Johanna, another amity girl, and two condors that I don't know. I sit at the table and keep my hand on my stomach the whole time. Then Jeanine starts talking.

"I think there are too many factionless. Some need to be dead or we let them outside the fence."She suggests. I step in.

"Killing them is off the table" my father Marcus Johanna and I say simultaneously.

"So we let them outside the fence. There's just too many of them, some need to go" She says. She and Caleb have an evil grin.

"Why not just expand the factionless sector?" Christina says. Smart idea.

"Fine. All in favor of expanding the factionless sector so they don't leak into the town say I" We all say I.

"Case closed. Meeting adjourned" Max says. Everyone gets up and my dad comes over with Marcus.

"Beatrice! It's nice to see you again; sorry I haven't been at visiting day. I had to work" He says.

"That's okay." I say. I hold my stomach again. My dad looks and is confused. "I'm pregnant with child number 3…" I say slowly. I don't know I he will approve.

"Congratulations. May I ask who the father is" he says. I look Marcus in the eye; I must have scared him a little because he backed off a little.

"Marcus' son" I spit. I give Marcus a death glare.

"Now Beatrice it's not nice to glare at people" dad says.

"After what he's done I don't care" I say.

"You little..." Marcus starts.

"Go ahead say it. I dare you. I may be pregnant but I can still fight" I say. Marcus backs off. I leave. "Goodbye dad tell mom I said Hi and tell her the news please" I say.

"Good bye Beatrice. Could you tell my grandchildren I said hi?"

"Yeah I will their names are Mandy and Kyle" I say.

"Mandy and Kyle" he repeats. He waves good-bye and then I leave. It went as well as it could have. Its 4 o'clock I told Uri 4:30 so I go get more cake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy I'm back with chapter two. Eric's Funeral is in here but not for long. Starts off when Tris gets to the snack bar thing to eat more cake. When she see Christina. I said the kids were 1 and a half right? Well I meant 3. Sorry. And Tris is 9 months pregnant Chris is 8 nd a 1\2.**

Tris POV

I get some cake and sit with Chris and Will. I eat.

"What took you so long?" Chris asks.

"Stayed back to talk to my dad and the other Abnegation leader"

"That was your dad?!" Will says, apparently surprised. I nod. "Did he say anything about Mandy, Kyle, and number 3?" He asks.

"Yeah. He's fine with it. He just said to tell them I said hi." I said. "It was the other leader who wasn't okay with it" I mumble.

"What?" Chris says.

"Nothing"

"No what did you say" she says.

"I said it was the other abnegation leader that wasn't okay with it." I say. She cocks her head. "I also threatened to beat him up" I say. Chris spits cake on the table and laughs.

"Why?"

"That I really can't tell you or Four will kill me" I say. Emphasis on really and kill.

"That other leader was his father?" she asks. I nod slightly.

"Don't tell him you know!" I blurt out. She laughs and nods. When we finish our cake we go to Uri's and get the kids. When we get there all chaos is broken out. The kids are running around and screaming and Uri and Mar are chasing them. Christina gasps. "Watch this" I say. I whistle really loud and everyone stops even Uri and Mar. They all look at me. "Clean up time" I say. They go back to running and screaming. I whistle again, "I said clean up time" I say. They all start cleaning up. Uri comes over.

"How'd you do that?"

"What whistle?"

"No get them to listen"

"Kind authoritarian voice" I say. He turns around and the kids cleaned up, well cleaned up their mess. Will carried Luna, I carry Kyle, and Chris carries Mandy. We all go back to my apartment, we usually sit together all day everyday because Tobias doesn't want me to be alone and Chris doesn't want Luna alone and she can't play with her so she brings them here. When we get back to the apartment it's 5. I go into the kitchen and put some rice and chicken in a pan on the stove with some oil, tonight we're having the kid's favorite. I throw some canned vegetables in.

"Kids dinner!" I say. Mandy and Kyle come in; I put them in their booster seats at the table. Then Chris puts Luna in our extra one and Chris and will sit at the table. I bring plates and spoons over, then the actually food pan. I serve it to everyone.

"Mommy can I has cheese pwease" Mandy says. The kids love cheese on theirs just like their father.

"Can I has some too" Chris says in a baby voice. I give everyone cheese then we sit and eat. "Tris this is really good! Can I have the recipe?"

"You put rice and chicken in a pan with oil then put some veggies in, that's it. Well you can add cream of chicken soup for it to add a little more texture but yeah that's it" **(A\N that really is a recipe for chicken and rice just put instarice in the microwave for 5 minutes then everything goes into the pan, let is simmer for a little so it's not really watery). **Chris nods. When we all finish Chris helps me with dishes while the kids play. At eight Chris and Will take Luna home for bedtime. When they leave I look at Mandy and Kyle.

"Can we stay up for daddy" They say. They give me puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" I say. We sit on the couch and they play with their stuffed animals for about an hour then Tobias comes in.

"Daddy!" they shriek. They jump into his arms and he hugs them.

"Alright everyone move pregnant ladies turn" I kiss him on the lips.

"Hi hon."

"Hi. Now you two off to bed I said until daddy got home, he's home. Bed" They go to bed.

"Night dad" they say. He kisses them and their off.

"How was work?" I ask.

"Fine. Eric's funeral is Saturday. How was the meeting?"

"Fine I guess" I say looking away.

"What happened?"

"My dad said congratulations and to tell them he said hi" I say. Truth but 1\2 lie.

"What else happened? I can see that look on your face?" He said.

"Well he asked who the father was and I looked directly in Marcus' eyes and said his son. Then Marcus almost called me a little bitch but I said 'I may be pregnant but I can still fight' and he backed off then my dad was like 'Oh Beatrice that's not nice' and I was like 'after what he's done I don't care' then we said goodbye and we left." We laughed a little it's funnier now. We need sleep. He's greeting the new initiates on the net tomorrow.

-PAGE BREAK-

Tris POV

I drop the kids off at day care. I have a shift at the tattoo parlor but I'm going to watch the initiates come t the net. I'm not allowed to train but that doesn't mean I can't be there. Okay yes Tobias is going to yell at me but oh well. When I get there I hear a scream then black and white hits the net, a candor, Chris would be proud. Tobias turns around.

"First Jumper Leo!" he shouts he sees me and gives me a disapproving face. He tells Uri to stand where he was and he comes over to me. "Tris you can't be here"

"Yes I can I'm not doing anything to harm myself am I? No so I can stay a watch" then a sharp pain in my stomach like someone punched me. "I gotta go check on Chris" I say. I walk away. Tobias is baffled. I hold my stomach the whole way. I'm in real pain here people. I get to Chris' and knock, she answers.

"Hey Tri-" she says. She takes my shoulders and turns me around

"Chris where are we going?" I ask, half moan half painfully.

"Infirmary your water is breaking" she says. We rush to the infirmary and they put me in a room I sit and wait in pain for a little. Will comes in with Luna.

"Chris why'd you lea-" Then he sees me and understands. "Shall I get four?"

"If he's not busy with the initiates" I say in half a breath. He rushes out.

Tobias POV

Okay. That was weird. I take my place at the net and wait for jumper number 3 while Uri got number 2.

–Page break-

After everyone jumped we had 13 initiates in all. (5 dauntless born these are transfers in jumping order)

Leo- Candor, curly blonde hair, brown eyes, I guess he looks nice.

Angie- Amity, long straight brown hair, brownish green eyes, looks very nice.

Kendal- Erudite, short straight blonde hair, blue gray eyes, also looks nice. (Girl)

Sue- Abnegation, long pin straight red hair, green eyes, looks nice.

Percy- Candor, Short-ish black hair, blue eyes, looks nice.

Luke- Candor, blonde, blue eyes, giving Percy a death glare.

Annabeth- Candor, long blonde hair, gray eyes, looking at Percy with conflicted emotions.

AJ- Amity, blonde, blue eyes, looks nice.

(Dauntless born)

Lola- Medium brown hair, brown eyes, nice.

Scar- Red hair, blue eyes, doesn't look nice.

Matt- brown hair, green eyes, looks sorta nice.

Sonj- red-ish orange hair, blue green eyes, looks nice.

Kenny- Black hair, dark brown almost black eyes, looks Goth.

That's it. Not a lot. I am training initiates with Peter. Yay :/. Pffft this sucks.

"I'm four this is Uriah, Marlene, and peter. Dauntless borns with Uriah and Marlene and transfers with us." I say. We jog to the pit. "This is the pit, it will be your second home." I say. I let them look around a bit then we go to the chasm. "This is the chasm. One stupid jump and you die. It defines the line between idiocy and bravery. Now to the dining hall" I say Peter leads them and I bring up the back but I am grabbed from behind I turn around ready to fight and see Will. "Jesus Christ Will don't do that" I say.

"I don't care come on" he says. Why?

"Why" I ask.

"Tris-" is all I let him say then I run in the direction he came from. "Infirmary" he yells after me. I run all the way there. When I get there and find Tris she's giving birth. I stand by her and hold her hand .

"Shhhh its okay" I say. She shoots me a death glare.

"Doctor her blood pressure is going down." Says one of the nurses. "Keep her eyes open or we'll lose her for good" I stand by Tris.

"Tris come on hon. Keep your eyes open. Come on. Stay awake" I say. Her eyes are fluttering.

"I love you four" she says. Then she closes her eyes and the heart monitor flat lines.

"No no no. come on Tris wake up come on" I cry. The tears are coming out of my eyes now. I am bawling.

"I'm so sorry" the nurse says. They got out the child and are starting to clean him or her up. "It's a girl" She says. "What would you like to name it?"

"Athena Delilah " I say. She has to have her mother's name in there, like Kyle Tobias' is. I cry and cry next to her. I forgot Chris and Will and Luna were here. They were all crying. We were all crying. They have to keep the baby overnight so I walk back through the halls. I have to pass the dorms and Peter is there with the initiates. I walk past hoping no one will see me. I stop off and get the kids at day care. When we finally got home I put the kids in their room.

"When's mommy coming home?" Mandy asks.

"I don't know Mandy" I say.

"Can you sing the lullaby she sings us?" Kyle asks.

"What would this lullaby be?" I ask.

"She said it's from her favorite movie" Mandy says. I know the answer instantly. It's the one from The Hunger Games. I nod.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow, lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes, and when again they open, the sun will rise"_ I sing just like Tris did. They fall asleep and I go out into the living room. My phone is ringing and I look.

_The infirmary._

**Authors note!**

**So do you think it's about Tris or Athena? Hmmmm… _ . Anyway PLEASE go read Truth About Tris Prior by 7701DeathlyHalfBloodPrincess . It's Awesome. Like it has an unheard of idea and it's just like, just, awesome. Sooo Leave a Review please?!**


	3. Chapter 3

Not Veronica Roth :(

**Tobias POV**

I answer my phone.

"Mr. Four come to the infirmary right away" she says. I hang up my phone and text Will. Soon enough he's at my door.

"Make sure the kids don't get out of bed I'll be back soon" I say, I leave. I run down to the infirmary. "Four you called?" I say at the front desk.

"Yes Go into room 3" I do so when I get in there Tris is laying there barely breathing but alive, barely. I hold her hand. "We gave her blood and she came back to life but soonly fell into a coma, she is alive though. Your daughter Athena, would you like to hold her?" She asks. I am esthetic Tris is alive and in a coma. Better in a coma than dead. She brings me Athena and I hold her gently in the chair next to Tris' bed. I rock her and then the doctors have to take her back for the night so I kiss her head. I go back upstairs to my apartment and Will is half crying on my couch.

"What's wrong buddy?" I ask.

"Tris. I wished she had lived" ha said. I smile. "Dude why are you smiling your wife just died!?" he half yelled half whispered. The smile goes away but fights it's way back.

"She's alive. That's where I went. She's alive but in a coma. She's alive" I repeat. He smiles. "Go home and tell Chris, and get some sleep" I say. He leaves. I go to bed and dream of Tris.

**Tris POV**

"I love you four" I say. Then I am pulled from reality and into a bright light. A man who looks just like my father appears an I go over to him. I look at him, it is my father. Why is he here? Where is here? Where am I? "Dad?" I say.

"Hello Beatrice, why are you here?"

"I don't know where I am" I say.

"You are on the line between life and death."

"Then why are you here? What happened?"

"I'm just a figment of your imagination. I'm fine. Question is why are you here?" he asks again.

"I was giving birth and then To-Four was trying to keep me awake and then I appeared here when my eyes closed" I say.

"You lost a great amount of blood but are receiving more. Beatrice look at this" he pulls out a video camera. I see Tobias, Kyle, Mandy, and another child Kyle and Mandy don't talk to Tobias and completely shut him out. The third child I watch almost fall into the chasm, I push the camera away. "Now that is the family's future without you, do you want that to happen"

"No. I can't let him feel like that. I can't." I say.

"Then just open your eyes" he says. I close them and when I open them again I'm back in the hospital room with doctors and nurses. I gasp for air and they all look over.

"Your alive!" one shouts. Then I feel my heart slow and I close my eyes and I'm unable to open them. I relax like the rest of my body and am pulled from reality once more.

**Tobias POV **

When I wake up I put clothes on and make eggs like Tris did for the kids. I wake them up and we eat.

"Daddy where's Mommy?" Mandy asks.

"She's at the hospital sweetie" I say. "Want to go see her this morning?" I ask. They nod. When we finish breakfast they get dressed and I bring them to Christina's apartment. I let Mandy knock and Chris answers.

"Hey little Mandy and Kyle" she says.

"Hey aunt Christina" they say. They go in.

"Look watch them for a little and bring them to the infirmary to see Tris later they miss their mommy and I can't miss training" I say. She nods. I leave and go to the training room, when I get there its 8:05 and Peter is passing out guns.

"And where were we Four?" he asks.

"Family business Peter" I spit. I grab a gun. I demonstrate how to hold the gun and aim then I shoot, bulls-eye. "Your turn, grab a target" i yell. They start shooting and peter comes over to me.

"Where were you really this morning"

"Dropped my kids off at Christina's and told her to bring them to see Tris later today"

"Where's Tris?" he asks.

"Why would you want to know?" I snap.

"Hey she's my friend"

"No she's fucking not. Don't you remember what you did to her during initiation?" i snap. He gets up and walks away, smart idea. I sit and wait then the clock hits noon. "LUNCH" i yell then run out the door and to the infirmary, I've been pretty much dying to see Tris all morning. When i get there Max is standing next to her.

"Hello four"

"Max" i say. "Why are you here" i ask.

"Tris had a meeting this afternoon and we need her because Will and Christina can't make it" he says. He looks at me, "could you fill in just this once for her?" jeez max.

"Fine. Who will do training with Peter?" i ask.

"I can send Zeke" he says. He walks out of the room soon after, i go next to Tris and old her hand.

"Hey Tris it's Tobias" it feels weird saying my own name. "Mandy Kyle and I miss you. I love you." i laugh a little as tears come to my eyes "Ha you see this initiate Leo missed the target and almost shot the girl Sue, it started a fight but is was pretty funny" i say. I kiss her forehead "I love you" I leave and go to where Max said the meeting was, once i step in and see Jeanine, Caleb, Marcus, Mr. Prior, Johanna, another amity woman and Max. I sit next to max and Mr. Prior watches me closely then the door. He just stared at the door until Marcus nudged him. I don't pay attention to the meeting, i just watch Mr. Prior figuring out how i tell him his daughter is in a coma. _It would probably go, 'Oh yeah by the way your daughter died giving birth then came back to life and fell into a coma. Yeah that would totally work, not. _Then someone taps my shoulder and i look up. The meeting adjourned and Mr. Prior wanted to talk.

"Hello four"

"Hello Mr. Prior"

"Call me Andrew" he says "Where's Beatrice?"

"Well uhm in the infirmary" i say it comes out more of a question.

"Why?" he asks.

"Come and see" i say. We walk to the infirmary and Andrew shakes the whole way. When we get there i go directly into her room and Andrew follows. He sees her and gasps, but we aren't alone.

"Daddy!" Mandy and Kyle say. I pick them up and hold them. Andrew sits next to Tris and holds her hand.

"Four who's that?" Chris asks.

"That's Tris' dad" i say. She backs up from me and stands by Tris.

"I don't believe we met?" he says.

"I'm Christina Tris' best friend"

"I'm Andrew, Beatrice's father" they shook hands. I took Chris, Mandy, and Kyle outside Tris' room so Andrew could have a moment with her. He comes out close to 5 minuets later. "Four thank you but i must go Natalie will be worried. Thank you for telling, well showing, me what happened to Beatrice good luck, and good-bye Mandy and Kyle" he says.

"Daddy who's that?"

"That's grandpa"

"Bye grandpa" they say. That's adorable. He leaves and i go back in to Tris' room. I place Mandy on her right and Kyle on her left. "Mommy i made a picture for you" Mandy says and she places the picture on her chest.

"Mommy i made a nweckwace for you" Kyle says. He places it over her head, it's made of macaroni. They kiss her cheeks and leave and go with Christina for dinner. I kiss her forehead.

"I still love you" i say. i leave and also go to dinner.

**Authors note,**

**Hey, Tris will be back soon. i'm skipping writing the rest of stage one and these are the rankings:**

**1. Sue**

**2. Leo**

**3. Percy**

**4. Annabeth**

**5. Luke**

**6. AJ**

**7. Lola (dauntless born)**

**8. Angie**

**9. Kendal**

**10. Scar**

**11. Matt**

**12. Sonj**

**13. Kenny**

**Pfft next chapter is going to reveal a lot of secrets from the initiates... and some happy stuff. :) **

**~S**


	4. Chapter 4- visiting day

**I'm back. Still not Veronica Roth sadly. Tomorrow is fears, secrets are coming out. Now we will learn about the initiates, starting off on visiting day, Yay!**

**Tobias POV**

Today is visiting day. While the initiates visit their families, I will visit Tris' family with Mandy and Kyle and talk with them, but first I will go see Tris in the hospital. Since it's a 'day off' technically I let the kids wake up by them selves. Around 7 I'm awoken by Mandy shaking me. "Daddy daddy" she was saying. I sit up and hold her hands.

"What sweetie?"

"Bad dream"

"What happened?"

"frwee men twied to fwow mommy in the water thing (Chasm)"

"It's okay hunny. Mommy is fine. Speaking of mommy want to go see her"

"Yeah" she says. She went and got Kyle up then they got dressed, they still need help with it so I help them. Mandy is wherein a ladybug shirt and red and white dress. Kyle is wherein a truck shirt and little sweat pants, they are so cute. When they're dressed I walk them down to the infirmary to see Tris. When we get there I hear a voice in her room. I peer through the door and Tris is awake and answering questions. I walk in. "Mommy!" the kids shout. They jump on Tris and laugh.

"I missed you guys so much" she embraces them in a bear hug and kisses their cheeks. I walk closer. "Tobias" she says. I walk closer and kiss her. We may only be 23 and 25 but we've found true love. "What day is it?"

"Visiting day" she gasps.

"My parents" she says. "Nurse!" she calls. Then someone comes in.

"Yes"

"May I go home" She asks.

"Alright let me get the paper work and Athena" she says. Then she leaves, Tris looks at me.

"Who's Athena? Where's my baby?" she pats her stomach.

"Athena is your baby, it was a girl and you were, well dead, so I named her Athena Delilah."

"That's a beautiful name" she says. I kiss her once more and then the nurse comes back, the kids have just been hugging her the whole time.

-Page Break- Visiting Time-

**Tris POV**

Tobias checks me out of the hospital and we go to the pit to see if my parents showed up. They did when I se them I run over to them with Mandy helping me push Athena's stroller.

"Hi mom Hi dad!" I say.

"Beatrice! You're awake! I'm so glad you're okay!" my mom says.

"Yeah thanks how'd you know?" I ask.

"To-four here told me yesterday while he was subbing for you in the faction meeting" my dad says. "Who are these little kids" he asks in a childish voice.

"This is Mandy, short for Amanda. And Kyle" I point to Kyle who Tobias is holding.

"They're so adorable" mom and dad say in unison.

"Say hi" I whisper to them.

"Hi" they say.

"And who is this?" mom asks bending down to the stroller that Mandy and I pushed here that the nurses gave me.

"That's Athena Delilah" I say. It's a beautiful name really. "She's about a week old, I think"

"Yeah just about" Tobias says. Mandy loves little Athena but Kyle looks like he's tired of being the only little bot around. I look around and see the initiates with their parents, Tobias said he's not cutting anyone until after stage two. There is one abnegation transfer, the first since me.

**Leo POV**

When I arrive at the pit I don't expect my family to be there but they are. My mom dad and little sister Anna. I walk over and anna hugs me. "Leo!" she shouts.

"Anna" I shout back "Hoe's school going"

"Good. I miss you so much" she says. Then I walk over and hug mom and dad.

"How's initiation going Leo?"

"Great" I say. it's actually really fun. "Is Crista's family still mad with me?"

"Yeah." they say.

_Flash back_

_"Crista come on!" I yell. _

_"I'm coming" she says. She ran after me and we went to our favorite hiding place. It was in a big tree by the lake by our houses. We climbed the tree and we sat at our favorite branch that over looked the lake. I held her in my lap so we'd both fit. "You know Leo I think I'm in love"_

_"With who? Do I know this boy? If he hurts you he will **pay**" I say jokingly, I always acted like her older brother that's over protective._

_"No silly it's you" she says. She leans her head back and we share our first kiss. Then the branch cracks and bends. "Leo" Crista shrieks. She grabs the end of the branch, I reach for her arm. "It's no use Leo, I'm a goner anyway" she says. she looks down. its about a 30 foot drop. "I love you Leo" she says. _

_"No Crista come on give me your hand" _

_"No Leo this is my fault. Just let it go. I'm not worth it" _

_"Yes your are Crista. Come on I need you" I say. I'm crying now._

_"Goodbye Leo, I love you" then she lets go and falls to the ground. _

_"Cristaaa!" I yell. I climb down the tree and run over to her. Her neck is snapped and a single tear fell. I close her eyelids and kiss her head. "I will always love you."_

_-End-_

"Look I know it's not your fault Leo" dad says.

"Yes it was I could've saved her. She could've lived. She could be home safe and sound and I could be dead. It's all my fault" I say. I run off into the dorms and sit on my bed. I can't cry in front of everyone. "I miss you Crista" I say in the empty dorm.

**Angie POV**

I know my family won't come, they hate me, but when I get to the pit I see my old best friends face. She transferred to Abnegation.

"Kathleen!" I say I go up to her.

"Hello Angie" she says. I bow to her because they aren't allowed to touch. "How's initiation"

"It's loads of fun hoe's yours going?"

"It's pretty cool but guess who asked me out before we transferred, I forgot to tell you"

"Who?!"

"Chad"

"You mean _The_ chad. Like super cute hot abs chad?" I ask excitedly.

"Yes"

"OHMIGOD you're so lucky" I say.

"Well I got to get going. Have fun see you next year possibly" sh says. We say good bye and she leaves. Then I turn around and bumo into someone who I thought I'd never see again. My brother.

"What do you want Alec" I spit. I hate him. He broke my arm 2 years ago.

"To ask you how initiation was going."

"I'm not talking to you" I spit then I walk away and end up back in the dorms.

**Kendal POV**

My mom and dad are here. "Where's Jade?" I ask.

"She had to work today she sends her love" Jade's my older sister and the left hand man of Jeanine because Cara is her right hand man.

"I missed you" I say

"We missed you too" they say. The my dads phone vibrates. "Gotta go Kendal see you next year" and they leave. Oh well.

**Sue POV**

**M**y parents don't show up, neither do my friends. I walk aimlessly around the stores and look at the interesting designs and eat cake at the snack bar. Nothing much just a day off.

**Percy POV**

My mom is here. "Hello Percy" she says.

"Hi mom. How are you guys doing without Crista around?" I ask. Since she "fell" out of a tree apparently.

"We're okay. How are you"

"Good well I have t go good-bye Percy"

"Bye" and she left. Yep I'm done. I go back to the dorms and nap.

**Luke POV**

"Come on Annabeth mom will be here" I say. Annabeth is my sister who switched with me. Even though I wish she didn't. We get to the pit and she wanders away while I go to mom. "Lucius."

"Mother" I say. We didn't get along well but we still love each other.

"How's initiation?"

"Fine."

"I have to go

"Fine" she leaves. Short and sweet the way it's always been.

(Skipping Annabeth's POV)

**AJ's POV**

My little sister and brother are here.

"AJ" they yell they come over and hug my legs.

"Sue Dom I missed you" They're only 8 so they get attached easily. "Missed you too mom" I lean over and hug my mom. She's sobbing. "Mom don't cry please" I beg. I missed her but we can't cry, four says it means that thee phrase 'Faction Before Blood' looses it's meaning and it means you're still attached to your old faction and don't care about the new one you chose. We talk and talk until it's time for them to leave.

"See you next year" they say.

"See you next year" They leave and I wonder away. I need to prepare for tomorrow, fears.

**Authors note.**

**Sorry it's a long chapter but I wanted you to get to know the initiates a little before fears. Fears will be chapter 5 and peter was kicked out from training so Tris is going to take over. I don't know when I will update again. Most likely tonight. **

**~S**


	5. Chapter 5-Fears

**Hey I'm back. :P . Hope you like this chapter. Its all Tris POV, the children are mentioned, and it's all fears. **

**Tris POV**

Today is fears and I have to help Tobias since Peter quit training. I drop off Mandy and Kyle at Christina's but I have to take Athena with me to work because she needs to be with me at a week old. When we get to the fear room I have Athena swaddled up and in a small carrier that hangs around my neck. I sit in the chair and Tobias goes and get the first initiate, Sue.

When she comes in she sits in the chair and we wait for the fear to show up on screen, when it finally does I see an abnegation bedroom with a closet. On the closet is a note that says, 'I'm sorry'. She curiously opens the closet and there is a body hanging on a rope from the top, It's a girl with a pretty face beautiful green eyes and long brown hair. Sue starts crying and closes the door. She layed on the floor and cried. It took her a 1\2 hour to calm down. Not divergent, afraid of suicide.

Next is Leo he come in and lays down I made Tobias hold Athena and I did this one. When I went to put the needle in he was already tearing.

"What'd wrong Leo" stupid motherly instincts.

"It's nothing important just get the fear over with" he says. I put the needle I is neck go back and sit and wait when it appears he and a pretty girl are sitting on a tree branch.

"You know Leo I think I'm in love" she says.

"Who is it? I hope he knows I'll make him pay if he hurts you" Overprotective much?

"No silly. It's you." They kiss. Tobias looks away but I blush, that's cute. Then the branch snaps and the girl falls but grabs onto a branch. "LEO" she shrieks. Leo reaches down.

"Grab my hand Crista, c'mon"

"No I'm not worth saving" she says

"Yes you are now come on grab my hand"

"Good bye Leo"

"No crista! Come on" The girl lets go and plumits. to the earth. It looks like a 20-30 foot drop. "No, No, No" he keeps repeating as he climbs down the tree he gets to her and closes her eyes and kisses her forehead. "I loved you too" he said. He sat next to until Percy showed up. Percy?

"Crista come on it's time to go home" he gets closer. "Crista?" he looks at her "Crista!" he shouts he looks at Leo. "You little shi-"

"She fell we were sitting and the branch broke and she fell out of the tree"

"You lying bastard! Candor spits on you, you liar! Rot in hell! You killed her!" he screamed.

"NO I didn't she fell! I'm not lying!" Leo yelled. Percy punched him and he blacked out while Percy dragged the girl, Crista's, body off. Then he woke up from the stimulation. I walk over to him.

"What was that?" I ask.

"That was a flash back. Crista is Percy's sister and she fell out of the tree a week before the aptitude tests and Percy promised to make my life a living hell as long as I was alive because I 'killed' his sister" he said.

"Okay you can go now" I say. I get the next initiate which happens to be Percy and he sits down.

In the fear he was walking. "Crista come on it's time to go home" he says. He walks to Crista's body. "Crista?" he looks at her "Crista!" he yells. He looks at Leo. Then I tune out because the fear was pretty much the same as Leo's. He wakes up and leaves. No words. He's afraid of loosing loved ones, like his sister Crista.

Next was Annabeth she came in and sits down. In her fear she was alone in a white room. Then little spiders came out the larger ones than one the size of a small house came out. They kept growing in size and all she did was scream then she unsheathed a knife that had appeared and started killing them while screaming. She's afraid of spiders and she's divergent.

After Annabeth it was Luke, who from what I understand is Annabeths brother and they don

t get along. In his fear he is encircled by candors. One has a needle. "Luke you must do the peace serum. You must." they all chanted. They give him the shot. "Whats your name?"

"Lucius Chase" he answers. I stifle a laugh.

"What id your biggest secret?"

"I won't tell you!" he yells. They give him more truth serum.

"Now what's your biggest secret Lucius"

"No!" he yelled then he woke up. He is afraid of people knowing his secrets.

After Luke it's AJ. He sits in the chair and Tobias sticks him with the needle. When the picture comes on screen his mother little brother little sister and another Amity girl who is pudgy and has an uncertain beauty are sitting in chairs leaning over the chasm there is a faceless man with only a mouth standing next to him. "Choose which one lives. Only one can live on. The others must die." he says.

"I can't choose" AJ finally says. "I love them all" all the people hanging over the chasm are crying.

"Choose one or they all die" he says.

"But I can't" he says. The man snaps his fingers and leans the chairs backwards over the chasm more.

"AJ same them I'm dying soon anyway" the mother says.

"Save Sue or Dom, I'm not worth saving" the girl wit the uncertain beauty says. Meanwhile the kids are yelling and screaming. Then AJ is in a glass box and the mom Sue and Dom are safe and surrounding the box, but the other girl was still on the edge of the chasm screaming but AJ couldn't hear her. She leans farther and farther over the chasm and AJ gets sadder and sadder. "The box is water" he says. "The box is water he repeats then the glass box turns into water and rushes away then he bounds over to the girl and just barely saves her.

"Thank you" she keeps repeating.

"Anything for you Sam. Anything for you. I love you. I always will." He says. Then the fear is over. AJ is divergent and afraid of loosing a loved one.

Next is Angie. In her fear she was by a little girl crying by an apple tree back in Amity.

"Where is that filthy scum bag?" Some boys in the distance yell. Angie looks over to them and they see her. She scurries up the tree and looks down at them. "Get down here you coward" they yell

"I am NOT a coward" she yells. They pull out a knife and throw it and it misses. "Ha you can't even hit me" she taunts then one climbs up the tree drags her down and beat her senseless right there on the ground. She screams out for help but is shut up by a hand then the boy started undressing her and Tobias and I looked away. I am NOT watching someone getting raped. but then there is a scream from the real Angie and the stimulation is over. Angie is afraid of being beat up and raped. Not divergent.

The last initiate is Kendal. In her stimulation she is in a school alone, no teachers, no students, no noises. Silence and empty. Then she runs home, no one. She runs throughout the cite and no one is there, not even the factionless. "Hello?!" she calls. everywhere. Every compound, every house, every faction, then she gives up and sits in the amity compound in a fountain that they have. "I'm alone" she sys. She wakes up. She's afraid of being alone. Not divergent. Fears are over. Athena starts crying and I go to my first meal since before Athena was born. I sit at our usual table and bottle feed Athena.

**Authors note i'm going to jump a few years to when Mandy and Kyle are 9 and Athena is 6. :) nighty night.**


	6. Chapter 6- Plot Twist Problem

**Now I'm jumping forward, Tris is 29, Tobias is 31, Mandy is 9 as well as Kyle, and Athena is 6. This chapter I'm making a big plot twist that involves Tobias. There will be flash backs that I made up and a big problem for Tris. Hope you like it. Christina had a child a week after Tris and it was a boy and she named it Jesse. More initiates only some matter.**

**Tris POV**

"Good morning beautiful" Tobias says.

"Morning handsome" I say. "Tomorrow is aptitude test day" I say.

"Yes it is are you going to train the initiates with me?"

"Yes, but I have to go to work. Can you watch the kids for the day?" I ask.

"Nope I have to work too."

"Guess their going to camp Christina" I say. I call it camp Christina because it's like camp over at her house. Her kids and my kids are best friends, good. I get out of bed and put on a sleeveless tank top and black jeans. I put my hair in a ponytail. I walk in Athena and Mandy's room, Mandy is already up and reading a kids book while Athena is still asleep. "Mandy please put the book down and go out to daddy so I can get Athena up." she nods, puts the book down, then leaves the room. "Athena honey time to get up" I say gently. Her eyes flutter open and she hugs me then runs out. "Athena?" I say. I go out and she's in Tobias' arms almost in tears. I walk toward him and he nods me away. I go to Kyles' room and wake him up. We walk out together and Tobias is singing coo's into Athena's ear. I take her out of his arms. "Sweetie what happened?" I ask soothingly. Tobias took Kyle and Mandy into the kitchen.

"I had a dweam dat daddy got taken and den he got weally hurt and he couldn't come home" she says.

"Shh shh shh shh daddy's right over there and I'm right here. Everything is fine. Come on lets go have breakfast" I say. When I get in the kitchen Mandy and Kyle are sitting at the table eating eggs and Tobias is cooking more. "How did everyone sleep?" I ask

"Good" everyone answers. We eat in silence.

"Today you guys are going to Aunty Christina's while mommy and daddy go to work" I say.

"Okay" everyone answers. After breakfast they get dressed and Tobias and I wait in the living room. Mandy came out and had her book in her hand. She definitely got my Erudite and Dauntless traits. Then Kyle and Athena come out and we walk them over to Christina's. After we drop them off we go our separate ways to work.

-Page Break- After Lunch-

After lunch I have a short shift at the tattoo parlor. When I get there I sit at m station and wait. About 10 minuets later a girl about 16 comes in.

"Hi I was wondering if I could get a dauntless tattoo on the inside of my wrist please?" she asks.

"Sure just sit down and I'll get ready. What's your name?" I ask

"Penny" she says. I get my machine ready and when I turn around I give her the tattoo. She leaves and my shift is over. I pick the kids up from camp Christina and go home. It's only about 4 so I tell them to go off and play while I relax. I sit on the couch and relax. Then there's a knock at the door then a slip of paper goes under the door. I pick up the paper and then open the door and look both ways for the person. No one is there. I open the note.

_Dear Tris,_

_Are you looking for Four? _

_Well don't._

_I have him and you won't get him back unless you do the following:_

_1. Break up with him_

_2. Trade places with him_

_Leave this note with your response under the garbage bin by the door in the dining hall at midnight tonight. Show anyone and I throw him and you in the chasm. Got it?_

I tumble backwards and fall on the couch. I pull my knees into my chest and burry my face in them and start to cry.

"Mom?" I hear Mandy say "Mom?" she says as she gets closer. "What happened?" he hand is on my back. I can't show her I will literally die.

"Nothing just I sent daddy on a vacation for a while, I need to sort things out." I say. "Go play with your brother and sister" I say. I kiss her forehead and she goes off to her brother and sister. I sit on the couch and think just think of where Tobias could be, at 9 o'clock Athena comes out.

"Mommy is it bedtime?"

"Yes it is, go get read I'll be there in a second" I say. I pick my phone up and txt Christina.

_Here Now._

_~Tris_

I go into the girls room and tuck them in then to Kyle's room and tuck him in. When I get back downstairs Chris is sitting on my couch I gave her a key a while ago. "Tris what happened? It's 9 at night" she says.

"It's about Four" I say

"What about four? Where is he?"

"He was kidnapped so I don't know" I say. She gasps. "Look you can't tell anyone. The note said if I did he'd kill s both but I need you to know so you can take care of the kids if we both you know" I drew a line across my neck with my finger. She nods. "Tomorrow I'm going to look around and try to find him" I say. "If I don't come back, tell four the breakup was mandatory for him to live and that I'm sorry" I say. I hug her. "Chris this is going to be the most dauntless thing I've ever done. Just remember me" I say. She nods.

"I'm staying here with you tonight. Since it may be the last I will see you" she says. She is almost crying now. I nod. She can if she wants. I get the note and write my answer.

_**Okay.**_


	7. Chapter 7- Kidnapping

**Sorry for the cliff hanger. This will be Tobias' POV of when he got kidnapped and what happened and stuff. **

Tobias POV

I walk away from Tris and go to the control room. Nothing happens all morning. After lunch I go back and sit there and watch the screens nothing interesting. The clock hits 5. Finally my shift is over. I close the door and start my walk home. There is a back way that only I know, it has no cameras. On my way home I heard a small giggle I turn around, nothing. In between the lights is a long and dark. The next thing I know I am blindfolded and being held against a wall. Someone is tying my hands I try to kick my feet but I can't someone pushed me down on my knees. I can't move then a needle stabs my neck and I am out cold.

My eyes open but I can only see black, _I must be blindfolded._ I hear a gun click. I am sitting in a chair with my hands duck taped to the chair and my feet duck taped to the legs of the chair. A fist comes in contact with my face. I spit blood. "What do you want?" They punch my face again. Then the take me out of the chair and sit on the floor. "What do you want?" I repeat in a more painful voice. Then I hear the familiar sound. The sound that haunts my childhood. a belt buckle coming undone. I squeak and cringe back, flash backs overflowing my mind.

_-Flash Back-_

_"Now Tobias what where your aptitude results?" Marcus asks_

_"Abnegation sir" definitely not candor. _

_"Tobias stop lying" the belt whipped through the air and hit my back. I screamed out. "What were your results" he said sternly_

_"Abnegation" I say again, it's half true._

_"Stop lying"_

_"I'm not lying" I say. Shit I talked back. I close my eyes and bite my lip awaiting the belt to hit. It does right at the top of my back. Then another very close to where the other one was._

_"You do not talk back" He puts me in the small closet for the night and I cry._

-End-

I bite my lip awaiting the blow. "Awe little four afraid of a little belt?" the person said like they're talking ot a child.

"What do you want?"

"To get Tris"

"What does this have to do with me?"

"You are my bribe to get her" Then I hear a door open and close. I am tied around the wrists, ankles, biceps, and a small rope around my neck. I lie perfectly still on the ground waiting for something to happen. Eventually I fall asleep. When I open my eyes I'm still blind folded but I heard the door open. I squirm to try and get the blind fold off.

"You will say it or I kill you both" a voice says. "Nothing else got it?" then I hear light footsteps coming my way. I roll over and cringe. My back facing the person.

"Four" she says. Tris! Tris? She has to get out.

"Tris get out of here they're going to hurt you" she breaths in a small shallow breath and leans closer to me.

"Find Chris" she says. "Look four. I only liked you so I could get first place. I've always been in love with someone else. I just used you. I really hate you." she says. What? What?

"What?" I say. I am almost in tears, actually I am crying. She leans in closer ad just barely whispers, "Find Chris once you get out, I hate you" then I am dragged out and away.

"Tris!" I call out crying

"Shut up" the person dragging me says. She kicks my face and I'm out cold. When my eyes open I can see. I'm in the pit, not tied up, nothing, just dropped off. I look at the clock. 1 AM. I go to my apartment and find Chris sleeping on the couch, I gently shake her awake.

"What Tris" she asks. She opens her eyes and they nearly popped out of her head "Four?! Where' Tris?" she asks.

"Listen I was kidnapped, she came in and started saying stuff like, 'I hate you' 'I only used you' 'I've never been in love with you' 'It was always someone else', Then I was dragged out, she whispered just before I was dragged out 'find Chris'. Well I found you"

"Omg, I never knew she'd really do it." she says. She almost starts crying. "She got a note saying you were kidnapped and the only way you would live is if she were to break up with you and trade spots with you. She still loves you, she did that for you. I didn't know she really would." she said. Chis is now crying and so am I.

"Tris," I say "She shouldn't have"

"She is selfless and brave. I think she's divergent, but more selfless"

"She is don't tell her you know though. She really shouldn't have." I say. She really shouldn't've . I let Chris sleep on the couch and I sleep in my bed, well I don't sleep. Just worry about Tris.

**Dun Dun Dun! Next chapter is what happens to Tris. Who do you think the person running this whole scheme is? R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8- Family Probs

**I'm back yet again. I need to call you something like, little ducklings or something idk, Review please. This chapter is Tris' point of view of what happens to her after Tobias leaves. Hope you like it!**

**Tris POV**

Tobias is dragged out of the room. I crawl into a corner and pull my legs into my chest. Its a small-ish room, there are no camera's and I have no idea where I am. I was grabbed from behind when I went to place the note under the garbage can, then knocked out. I sit there and fall asleep.

-*Dream*-

"Mommy!" Athena yells I try to run to her but I'm in a box.

"Mom!" Mandy yells from the other side

"Mom!" Kyle yells from another side

"Tris!" Tobias calls. I can't control this dream. I am running around and banging on the box when I feel it move. I stop moving my body and watch. "Tris! Stay here! come on!" Tobias is yelling. I can't move nor talk. Then I heard 4 gunshots and look around, Peter just shot my whole family. He opens the box and motions for me to come out. I don't I back away.

"Bad idea stiff" he says. He climbs in the box with me, _Oh god._ I think. I crawl into a small ball and close my eyes uncertain of what's to come.

-*End*-

When I open my eyes again I'm back in the room curled up in the corner. There is a man standing in the corner that o don't know. My eyes adjust to the low light and I see Peter. Of course.

"What do you want Peter?" I spit.

"Well, well, well, look who woke up" he says

"What do you want?!" I nearly yell

"Well I want you. Four was just so you'd agree and come here with me"

"Peter I will never love you. NEVER" I say again almost yelling.

"Oh Trissy yes you will. As long as I have you here you can't get away"

"Where are we" I ask

"A special place only I know where it is" he says. "Now come here" I sit crisscross-apple sauce on the ground.

"Nah I don't feel like it" I say

"Here. Now." he says. I shake my head. "Now or I kill your family" Damnit Peter. I walk over slowly, when I get over there I stand in front of him, arms crossed. "Sit" he says. He pats his legs. I shake my head. "Family" he says again. I sit and face away from him. "Face me" I face him, scowling. "Arms around my neck" he tied my hands together yesterday before he made me lie to Tobias. I reluctantly put my arms around his neck. "Closer" he says. I lean in closer to his face. He pushes his lips "Now, now, now, don't be like that Tris" He leans in for another kiss and I turn my head. "Tris stop that!" he yells "Kiss me" he says in a super stupid seductive voice. I put my lips on him and pretend he was Tobias. I can't this is too gross, he forces his tounge in my mouth. I ignore it and focus on my hands, trying to untie the knot he tied. Then I notice his hands moving up and down my body. I squirm and he pulls away, _thank the lord_. "Shirt, off, now" he says.

"No peter" I say. "I am keeping my shirt on." he pulls a knife out and holds it against my neck.

"I said shirt off" he says. I take it off revealing my black bra. I keep untying the knot when I finally got it off. I take the rope and hold each end. I gently pull it out and wrap it around peters neck and pull. "Tris...Stop" he says. I don't I pull tighter. He collapses on the floor and I let go. I run for the door. I open it and run out, forgetting I'm only in my bra. I have no ides where I am, there are no cameras on the ceiling, I hear peter moving around and I run down the hall way. "STIFF" I hear him yell. This is a long hallway. Peter catches up and grabs me again. He holds my mouth shut and puts a needle in my neck and I black out.

When my eyes open I'm back in the room tied to a chair and Athena Mandy and Kyle sit the same in chairs across from me. "Mom! Where are we?!" Mandy yells. "What's going to happen"

"I don't know sweetie just calm down" I say. Athena is crying her eyes out, while Kyle and Mandy cried and looked around and tried to get out. "Athena, Athena honey calm down. We are going to be fine. Look at me." she looks "Shh we're going to be fine just relax" I reassure her.

"Wouldn't be so sure of that Tris" peter says emerging from the shadow with a gun. He is standing behind Kyle, Mandy, and Athena, he points the gun at Mandy and she has a brave face on, as if ready to face death, with silent tears streaming down her face. "Who shall I kill first? The boy" points the gun at Kyle "The little one" points his gun at Athena "Or the quiet one" he says pointing his gun at Mandy.

"No Peter don't kill them!" I yell. I'm crying now "Kill me not them! They're still young!" I yell.

"Hmmm valid point _stiff_ maybe I will kill you" he points the gun at me then I hear a gun shot and hear a painful shriek from Mandy, then a very senseless pain, then another gunshot.

Then **_absolute silence._**

**Dun, Dun, Dun! What happened to Tris and the family? Was she saved or killed? I don't know. R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9- A granted wish

**Felt bad about leaving off there here's another chapter. I just hate Peter he won't be here long. *Maniacal laugh* Mwahahahahahaha. Still not veronica Roth. Just an obsessed fan who NEEDS Allegent soon or she's goanna die. :P. BTW Happy Birthday to 22tobias! :)**

**Tobias POV**

I dropped the kids off at Christina's while I start searching or Tris. No luck all day. When I get back to Christina's apartment it is completely silent. No kids, no screaming, no TV, no radio, nothing. I knock, still silence, I go in. Chris, Will, Luna, and Jesse are laying in the living room out cold. I go and shake each one of them, no reply. Just then Luna wakes up.

"Oh hello uncle four what are you looking for?" Luna says.

"Mandy, Kyle and Athena"

"They should be in my room, well that's where the were last time I saw them"

"Thanks" I say. I go into her room. Empty. Every other room. Empty. Where are they? "Luna when your mom and dad wake up tell them I'm going to search for aunty Tris" she nods. "Thank you" I high fived her and left. I walked around everywhere. Today is the aptitude test, tomorrow is the choosing ceremony, also Athena's birthday. _Training!_ I run onto the training room and grab a gun. It's going to be useful if I run into her attacker. I walk everywhere. No where is there a sigh Tris is around. I go to the place I was attacked and walk down that hallway. I walk past a walk-in closet and hear a gunshot. _Found them_. I run in and shoot the figure with a gun.

"DAD!" Mandy shrieked. He falls to the ground dead. I look over at Tris and she is bleeding heavily from her abdomen. Mandy had escaped and is calming Athena down and untying Kyle. "Kids go to Christina's and lock yourselves in the spare room and wait for me. I'm bringing mommy to the hospital." I say. I pick Tris up and run for the infirmary when I get there they take her into the emergency surgery. I sit and wait, a little bit later Mandy comes into the infirmary. "Dad I couldn't let you wait here alone, especially since It's mom. We need each others strength." Mandy said. I hug her and we cry into each other. We sit and wait and wait and wait and wait and wait and wait and then the doctor comes out. Mandy and I stand up immediately.

"Mr. Eaton Tris suffers from massive internal bleeding but she's strong. She pulled through. She's in the intensive care unit and can go home tomorrow afternoon she must stay in a wheel chair though. She is one lucky person. If the bullet was shot up one more inch she would've dies almost instantly." he says. He smiles. Mandy and I smile too, Tris will be okay. She's fine. It's about midnight now and we haven't eaten all day. We stop and get a cake at the snack bar on our way home. Kyle an Athena are at Christina's and we will get them tomorrow seeing as if they're already asleep. I let Mandy sleep in Tris' spot and I slept in the chair next to our bed. Tris will be here tomorrow, bruised and stitched, but here. I fall asleep and dream of Tris.

-Page Break- ** (A\N Yes Tris will still be Training)**

Tobias POV

I wake up at 8 and I smell muffins. Muffins? Who's here? I walk into the kitchen and I see Mandy taking muffins out. **(Yes I know a 9 year old who makes muffins) **"Oh hey dad. Want a muffin?" She says. "They're chocolate chiiip" she says extending the I in chip. I laugh a little.

"Sure Mandy" I say. She hands me one and I eat it. "These are delicious Mandy" she just grins. After we eat I get dressed, I slept in what I wore yesterday so I really need to change. I put on clean clothes. "Mandy please get dressed you're going to aunty Christina's for the day, while we get new initiates." I say. She gets changed and comes back out. I walk her over to Christina's to find a very confused Christina.

"Hey four?" she starts "Why is Kyle and Athena crying in the spare room?"

"Ugh let me handle this" Mandy says. She goes over to the spare room.

"Four why are they in there? They wouldn't come out"

"Well you see, you know how Tris got kidnapped, well the person kinda took the kids too and I found them last night and Tris is in the infirmary" I mumble at the end.

"What?" she says

"Tris was shot in the abdomen and she's kinda in the infirmary" I say. Her eyes get bigger and her jaw drops.

"Oh mi god, now I don't blame them for crying. Look I'm keeping the kids for the day and we will visit Tris later" she says.

"She's being let out later why don't we all go now" I say. She nods and goes to get Luna. Mandy comes out holding Athena and Kyle walking very slowly behind her. "Come here sweetie" I say. I take Athena out of Mandy's and hug her.

"Where's mommy?" she asks

"Mommy's at the doctor's we're going to see her now." I say. Athena smiles.

-Page Break-

Tobias POV

When we get to the infirmary we went to Tris. She was wearing a shirt but it was rolled up and stained red. She was awake and sitting up. Athena runs over and stands next to the bed.

"Hey!" she said "How's my little Athena" she says. Athena just stands there and smiles. "Mandy, Kyle! Come here" she says. She hugs all of the kids and kisses their heads repeatedly. "I'm so glad you guys are okay" she says. I take a step closer and put my hand on her back. Her head shoots at me and she smacks my hand away. She goes back to the kids.

"Tris?" I whisper.

"Stay away from me Peter" she says. She thought I was Peter. I step closer and reach for her face to cradle it. "Stop Peter. I said go away. I will NEVER love you. I've always hated you" she says. Yeah I know that but I'm not Peter.

"Tris please look at me" she looks at me. The kids all do to. they all have that 'who the hell is Peter' question on their faces. I look Tris in the eyes. I cradle her face and she cringes away but then she doesn't.

"Four?" she says. I nod. "I'm sorry I said what I said when you were blind folded Peter made me. I'm also sorry I just called you Peter, my brain switched your faces." she says.

"It's okay." I say. I didn't realize Chris showed up with Luna.

"Tris! Are you okay!" she says.

"Yeah I'm fine. Four can we go home yet?" she asks.

"Yeah. But we have initiates this afternoon."

"Yay" she says half-heartedly. I sign her out and get her a wheel chair.

-Page Break- Initiate time!

Tris POV

Tobias wheels me out to the net and we wait for the initiates to come.

"Tris what happened?" Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, and Shauna ask.

"Nothing" I answer. Okay that was the WORST lie ever.

"But why are you" Uri starts

"Why am I what?" I ask pretending as if I don't know I'm in a wheel chair.

"In a wheel chair..." he finishes.

"What I'm in a wheel chair?" I say looking around as if to see the wheel chair. "Four why didn't you tell me?" I say laughing. He laughs. Then there's a scream and a body on the net in Erudite blue. I wheel closer to the net and look.

"Name?" Four asks

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, duh" she stutters

"You only get to choose once" I say.

"Uhm Jillian" she says.

"First jumper Jillian!" Four says. The rest of the dauntless cheer but I can't it hurts. Once all the initiates have jumped we have 6 transfers and 2 dauntless borns, not a lot.

Jillian- Erudite, skinny, black hair with a purple streek.

Luke- Candor, skinny, dark hair, freckles.

Lilli- Amity, blonde, skinny

Pablo- Amity, brown hair, pudgy

Lola- Erudite, brown hair, tall, skinny

Emma- Candor, blonde, skinny, wherein heels?

"Alright I'm four and this is six we will be your trainers for the next few weeks." four says.

"Two questions. Why are your names numbers and why is 'six' in a wheel chair?" Jillian asks.

"Alright Jillian that is none of your business" four says. Jillian's knees quiver and she nods. Scardy cat. We lead them on the tour, nothing special happens. Then we go to dinner. I sit on the end of the table next to four and Athena, when one of the initiates come over.

"Six may I ask what really happened?" It's Lola, she seems nice.

"I was shot" I whisper. Athena looks at Lola, and Lola looks back.

"Hewwo" Athena says. Lola's Amity side kicks in. She bends her knees so she's face to face with Athena. "I'm Athena" she says.

"Hello I'm Lola" she says. Athena holds out her hand. They shake hands. "Nice to meet you" Athena says.

"Nice to meet you too." Lola says. "Where's mommy?" Lola says. Athena points to me. We all smile. "Well Athena, it was nice to meet you but I have to go now, and six" she says she looks at me, "good luck" and leaves with that. After dinner we show them the dorms. Mandy Kyle and Athena stay with us because we're going right home after this. We go home and I put the kids to bed and Tobias goes for a small walk. There's a knock at the door. I open it.

"Hello Tris" Peter says. I back up.

"Stay away from me. Stay away. You can't hurt me or my family! Stay away!" I yell. I see Peter take a step back when Four come and taps Peter on the shoulder. they talk. What? Why is four talking to Peter? WTF dude? Four comes in and I go roll the wheelchair over to him. "Why were you talking to Peter?" I ask.

"Tris that was Max. Peter is dead, I killed him the night I saved you." he says.

"Why do I keep seeing his face everywhere?" I ask.

"Your brain has been through a very traumatic experience twice with the same person. It's trying to protect you, but it's making everything worse" He explains. I nod. Tobias helps me into bed so I can sleep. I drift off to sleep almost immediately. Tomorrow is training.


	10. Sorry

**Sorry guys I don't feel like continuing this fan fiction. I'm out of ideas. I'm starting a new one though. Sorry again. **


End file.
